Alchimistul/XII
30px |link=Alchimistul/XI |alt=Înapoi |XI 30px |link=Alchimistul/XIII |alt=Înainte |XIII Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Dintr-o dată, în mijlocul învălmăşelii, apăru cea mai frumoasă spadă pe care o văzuse în viaţa lui. Teaca era argintată, iar garda neagră, bătută cu pietre scumpe. Flăcăul îşi făgădui că, la întoarcerea din Egipt, o să cumpere spada. en Suddenly, there in the midst of all that confusion, he saw the most beautiful sword he had ever seen. The scabbard was embossed in silver, and the handle was black and encrusted with precious stones. The boy promised himself that, when he returned from Egypt, he would buy that sword. fr Tout à coup, au milieu de cet énorme fouillis, voilà que ses yeux tombèrent sur la plus belle épée qu'il eût jamais vue. Le fourreau était en argent, la poignée noire, incrustée de pierres précieuses. Il se fit la promesse qu'à son retour d'Egypte il achè- terait cette épée. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Întreabă-l pe stăpânul tarabei cât costă, îi spuse prietenului său. Dar înţelese pe dată că-l pierduse din priviri, cu ochii la spadă. I se făcu inima cât un purice, ca şi cum pieptul s-ar fi strâns deasupra. Îi fu frică să privească lângă el, fiindcă ştia ce avea să vadă. Ochii au mai rămas câteva momente ficşi să privească spada, până ce băiatul îşi luă inima-n dinţi şi se întoarse. en "Ask the owner of that stall how much the sword costs," he said to his friend. Then he realized that he had been distracted for a few moments, looking at the sword. His heart squeezed, as if his chest had suddenly compressed it. He was afraid to look around, because he knew what he would find. He continued to look at the beautiful sword for a bit longer, until he summoned the courage to turn around. fr «Demande donc au marchand combien elle coûte », dit-il à son compagnon. Mais il s'aperçut qu'il avait eu deux secondes de distraction, tandis qu'il contemplait l'arme. Son cœur se serra, comme si sa poitrine avait subitement rétréci. Il eut peur de regarder de côté, sachant bien ce qui l'attendait. Il resta les yeux fixés un moment sur la belle épée, puis, s'armant finalement de courage, il se retourna. de it es pt ------------------- ro Împrejurul lui ― piaţa, oamenii într-un du-te vino strigau şi cumpărau covoare amestecate cu alune, salate alături de tăvi de aramă, bărbaţi ţinându-se de mână pe stradă, femei cu văluri, miros de mâncare străină, dar nicăieri, absolut nicăieri, chipul însoţitorului său. en All around him was the market, with people coming and going, shouting and buying, and the aroma of strange foods… but nowhere could he find his new companion. fr Tout autour de lui, le marché, les gens qui allaient et venaient, criaient, achetaient les tapis, les noisettes, les salades à côté des plateaux de cuivre, les hommes qui se tenaient par la main dans la rue, les femmes voilées, les parfums de mets exotiques... Mais nulle part, absolument nulle part, la silhouette de son compagnon. de it es pt ------------------- ro Băiatul încercă să se mintă spunându-şi că se pierduseră în învălmăşeală. Se hotărî să rămână pe loc, aşteptând ca celălalt să se întoarcă. Apoi, la scurtă vreme, un tip se sui într-unul din turnurile acelea şi începu să cânte; toţi oamenii au îngenuncheat, au bătut pământul cu frunţile şi au cântat. en The boy wanted to believe that his friend had simply become separated from him by accident. He decided to stay right there and await his return. As he waited, a priest climbed to the top of a nearby tower and began his chant; everyone in the market fell to their knees, touched their foreheads to the ground, and took up the chant. fr Il voulut encore essayer de croire qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue par hasard. Il décida de rester sur place, en espérant que l'autre allait revenir. Un moment après, un type monta dans l'une de ces fameuses tours et commença à chanter: tous ceux qui étaient là s'agenouillèrent, frappèrent le sol de leur front et se mirent à chanter à leur tour. de it es pt ------------------- ro După aceea, ca nişte furnici harnice, şi-au desfăcut tarabele şi au plecat. Şi soarele se pregăti de plecare. Băiatul privi soarele îndelung, până ce dispăru după casele albe care dădeau ocol pieţei. en Then, like a colony of worker ants, they dismantled their stalls and left. The sun began its departure, as well. The boy watched it through its trajectory for some time, until it was hidden behind the white houses surrounding the plaza. fr Ensuite, comme une colonie de fourmis au travail, ils démontèrent leurs baraques et s'en allèrent. Le soleil, de même, disparut. Le jeune homme le regarda pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût caché derrière les maisons blanches qui entouraient la place. de it es pt ------------------- ro Îşi aminti că dimineaţă, când acel soare răsărise, el se afla pe alt continent, era păstor, avea şaizeci de oi şi o întâlnire cu o fată. Dimineaţa el ştia tot ce avea să se întâmple cât timp umbla pe câmp. en He recalled that when the sun had risen that morning, he was on another continent, still a shepherd with sixty sheep, and looking forward to meeting with a girl. That morning he had known everything that was going to happen to him as he walked through the familiar fields. fr Il songea que, lorsque ce même soleil s'était levé ce matin-là, il se trouvait, lui, sur un autre continent, il était berger, possédait soixante moutons, et avait rendez-vous avec une jeune fille. Le matin, il savait tout ce qui devait arriver tandis qu'il marcherait à travers la campagne. de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar acum, când soarele se ascundea, el era în altă ţară, străin în ţară străină unde nu putea nici măcar să înţeleagă limba ce se vorbea. Acum nu mai era păstor, şi nu mai avea de nici unele, nici măcar bani pentru a se întoarce şi a o lua de la capăt. en But now, as the sun began to set, he was in a different country, a stranger in a strange land, where he couldn't even speak the language. He was no longer a shepherd, and he had nothing, not even the money to return and start everything over. fr Et pourtant, maintenant que le soleil se couchait, il se trouvait dans un pays diffé- rent, étranger sur une terre étrangère, où il ne pouvait pas même comprendre la langue que les gens parlaient. Il n'était plus berger, et n'avait plus rien à lui, pas même l'argent nécessaire pour revenir sur ses pas et tout recommencer de it es pt ------------------- ro “Şi toate astea între un răsărit şi un apus de soare”, gândi băiatul. Şi-i fu milă de sine însuşi, pentru că uneori lucrurile se schimbă în viaţă cât ai clipi, înainte ca omul să se poată obişnui cu ideea. Îi era ruşine să plângă. Niciodată nu plânsese în faţa oilor lui. Dar acum, piaţa era pustie iar el era departe de ţara lui. en All this happened between sunrise and sunset, the boy thought. He was feeling sorry for himself, and lamenting the fact that his life could have changed so suddenly and so drastically. He was so ashamed that he wanted to cry. He had never even wept in front of his own sheep. But the marketplace was empty, and he was far from home, fr «Tout cela entre le lever et le coucher du même soleil», se dit-il. Et il s'apitoya sur lui-même, en pensant que, parfois, les choses changent, dans la vie, en l'espace d'un simple cri, avant même qu'on ait le temps de s'habituer à ces choses. Il avait honte de pleurer. Jamais il n'avait pleuré devant ses propres brebis. Mais la place du marché était vide, et il était loin de sa patrie. de it es pt ------------------- ro Băiatul începu să plângă. Plângea pentru că Dumnezeu era nedrept şi-i răsplătea astfel pe oamenii care credeau în propriile vise. “Când eram cu oile eram fericit şi răspândeam în juru-mi numai fericire. Oamenii mă vedeau că vin şi mă primeau bine. en so he wept. He wept because God was unfair, and because this was the way God repaid those who believed in their dreams. When I had my sheep, I was happy, and I made those around me happy. People saw me coming and welcomed me, he thought. fr Il pleura. Il pleura parce que Dieu était injuste, et qu'il récompensait de cette façon les gens qui croyaient à leurs propres rêves. «Quand j'étais avec mes moutons, j'étais heureux, et je faisais partager mon bonheur tout à l'entour. Les gens me voyaient arriver et m'accueillaient bien. de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar acum sunt trist şi nefericit. O să mă amărăsc şi n-o să mai am încredere în oameni, pentru că un om m-a trădat. O să-i urăsc pe aceia care găsesc comori ascunse, fiindcă eu n-am găsit-o pe a mea. Şi totdeauna o să caut să păstrez puţinul pe care-l am, pentru că sunt prea mic ca să îmbrăţişez lumea.” Îşi deschise desaga ca să vadă ce mai avea în ea; poate mai rămăsese vreo bucăţică din sandviciul mâncat pe vapor. Dar nu găsi decât cartea cea groasă, haina şi cele două pietre pe care i le dăduse bătrânul. en But now I'm sad and alone. I'm going to become bitter and distrustful of people because one person betrayed me. I'm going to hate those who have found their treasure because I never found mine. And I'm going to hold on to what little I have, because I'm too insignificant to conquer the world. He opened his pouch to see what wasleft of his possessions; maybe there was a bit left of the sandwich he had eaten on the ship. But all he found was the heavy book, his jacket, and the two stones the old man had given him. fr Maintenant, je suis triste et malheureux. Que vais-je faire? Je vais être plus amer et n'aurai plus confiance en personne parce qu'une personne m'a trahi. Je vais haïr tous ceux qui ont trouvé des tré- sors cachés, parce que je n'ai pas trouvé le mien. Et je vais continuellement chercher à conserver le peu que j'ai, parce que je suis trop petit pour embrasser le monde. » Il ouvrit sa besace pour voir ce qu'il avait dedans ; peut-être restait-il encore un morceau du sandwich qu'il avait mangé à bord du bateau. Mais il ne trouva que le gros livre, le manteau, et les deux pierres que le vieil homme lui avait données de it es pt ------------------- ro Privind pietrele, simţi o imensă uşurare. Dăduse şase oi pentru două pietre preţioase, desprinse dintr-un colan de aur. Putea vinde pietrele şi cumpăra biletul de întoarcere. en As he looked at the stones, he felt relieved for some reason. He had exchanged six sheep for two precious stones that had been taken from a gold breastplate. He could sell the stones and buy a return ticket. fr A la vue de ces pierres, il éprouva un sentiment de grand réconfort. Il avait échangé six brebis contre deux pierres précieuses provenant d'un pectoral en or. Il pouvait les vendre, et acquérir ainsi son billet de retour. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Acum am să fiu mai deştept”, gândi băiatul scoţând pietrele din desagă pentru a le ascunde în buzunar. Se afla într-un port şi ăsta era singurul adevăr rostit de omul acela: un port e tot timpul plin de hoţi. Acum înţelegea şi disperarea stăpânului barului: încerca să-i spună să nu se încreadă în acel om. “Sunt şi eu ca toţi ceilalţi oameni: văd lumea aşa cum vreau eu să fie, nu aşa cum este.” Privi pietrele îndelung. Le atinse cu grijă pe fiecare, simţindu-le temperatura şi suprafaţa netedă. Ele erau comoara lui. en But this time I'll be smarter, the boy thought, removing them from the pouch so he could put them in his pocket. This was a port town, and the only truthful thing his friend had told him was that port towns are full of thieves. Now he understood why the owner of the bar had been so upset: he was trying to tell him not to trust that man. "I'm like everyone else—I see the world in terms of what I would like to see happen, not what actually does." He ran his fingers slowly over the stones, sensing their temperature and feeling their surfaces. They were his treasure. fr «Je serai désormais plus malin », pensa-t-il, tout en retirant les deux pierres de sa besace pour les cacher au fond de sa poche. C'était ici un port, et la seule chose vraie que ce type lui eût dite était bien celle-ci: un port est toujours plein de voleurs. Maintenant, il comprenait enfin les efforts désespérés du patron, dans le café : il essayait de lui dire de ne pas se fier à cet homme. «Je suis comme tous les autres: je vois le monde comme je souhaiterais que les choses se produisent, et non comme elles se produisent réellement. » Il resta à considérer les pierres. Il caressa doucement chacune d'elles, éprouva leur température, leur surface lisse. Elles étaient son trésor. de it es pt ------------------- ro Simpla atingere a pietrelor îl linişti. Îi aminteau de bătrân. “Când vrei ceva, tot Universul conspiră pentru ca tu să obţii ceea ce doreşti”, îi spusese bătrânul. en Just handling them made him feel better. They reminded him of the old man. "When you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it," he had said. fr Le seul fait de les toucher lui procura une sorte d'apaisement. Elles lui rappelaient le souvenir du vieil homme. « Quand tu veux vraiment une chose, lui avait dit celui-ci, tout l'Univers conspire à faire en sorte que tu parviennes à l'obtenir. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Voia să înţeleagă cum se putea adeveri asta. Se afla într-o piaţă pustie, fără un sfanţ în buzunar şi fără oi de păzit în acea noapte. Dar pietrele erau dovada că întâlnise un rege, un rege care-i cunoştea povestea, ştia tot despre puşca tatălui lui şi despre prima lui experienţă sexuală. en The boy was trying to understand thetruth of what the old man had said. There he was in the empty marketplace, without a cent to his name, and with not a sheep to guard through the night. But the stones were proof that he had met with a king—a king who knew of the boy's past. fr Il aurait voulu comprendre comment cela pouvait être vrai. Il se trouvait là, sur une place de marché déserte, sans un sou en poche, sans brebis à garder pour là nuit. Mais les pierres constituaient la preuve qu'il avait bien rencontré un roi — un roi qui connaissait son histoire personnelle, qui était au courant de ce qu'il avait fait avec l'arme de son père, et de sa première expérience sexuelle. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Pietrele servesc la ghicit. Se numesc Urim şi Tumim.” Băiatul aşeză din nou pietrele în desagă şi se hotărî să facă o încercare. Bătrânul îi spusese să pună întrebări clare, pentru că pietrele foloseau numai celui care ştie ce vrea. en "They're called Urim and Thummim, and they can help you to read the omens." The boy put the stones back in the pouch and decided to do an experiment. The old man had said to ask very clear questions, and to do that, the boy had to know what he wanted. fr «Les pierres servent à la divination. Elles se nomment Ourim et Toumim. » Il les remit à leur place dans le sac et décida de faire l'expérience. Le vieux avait dit qu'il fallait poser des questions claires, parce que les pierres ne pouvaient servir que si l'on savait ce qu'on voulait. de it es pt ------------------- ro Atunci băiatul întrebă dacă binecuvântarea bătrânului încă mai stăruia asupra lui. Scoase o piatră. Era „da”. “O să găsesc comoara?”, a mai întrebat băiatul. en So, he asked if the old man's blessing was still with him. He took out one of the stones. It was "yes." "Am I going to find my treasure?" he asked. fr Le jeune homme, alors, demanda si la bénédiction du vieillard était toujours sur lui. Il retira l'une des pierres. C'était «oui». « Est-ce que je vais trouver mon trésor ? » interrogea-t-il. de it es pt ------------------- ro A băgat mâna în desagă şi când să ia o piatră, au alunecat amândouă printr-o gaură a sacului. Băiatul nu observase până atunci că ar fi avut desaga ruptă. S-a aplecat să le ia pe Urim şi Turim de jos şi să le pună la loc. Când le văzu pe jos însă, altă frază îi răsună în urechi. “Învaţă să respecţi şi să urmezi semnele”, îi spusese bătrânul rege. en He stuck his hand into the pouch, and felt around for one of the stones. As he did so, both of them pushed through a hole in the pouch and fell to the ground. The boy had never even noticed that there was a hole in his pouch. He knelt down to find Urim and Thummim and put them back in the pouch. But as he saw them lying there on the ground, another phrase came to his mind. "Learn to recognize omens, and follow them," the old king had said. fr Il plongea la main dans la besace et allait saisir l'une des pierres, quand elles glissèrent toutes deux par un trou qu'il y avait dans le tissu. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu que sa besace était déchirée. Il se baissa pour ramasser Ourim et Toumim et les remettre à l'intérieur du sac. Mais, en les voyant par terre, une autre phrase lui revint en mémoire : «Apprends à respecter et à suivre les signes », avait également dit le vieux roi. de it es pt --------- 30px |link=Alchimistul/XI |alt=Înapoi |XI 30px |link=Alchimistul/XIII |alt=Înainte |XIII Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV